duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
So80s (SoEighties) 3
So80s (SoEighties) 3 is a compilation album featuring Duran Duran and John Taylor. It was released in Europe by Soundcolours on 3 September 2010. About the album The album is a collection of songs by various artists that have been mixed and compiled by Blank & Jones, a trance duo from Cologne, Germany, consisting of Jan Pieter Blank and Andy Kaufhold. The compilation includes the Big Mix version of Duran Duran's 17th single "I Don't Want Your Love", a song which features guitarist Chester Kamen. Also included is John Taylor's first solo single "I Do What I Do", plus Billy Idol, who performed at the Neurotic Outsiders' Hollywood's Burning show in 1995. Track listing SC 0317 CD 1 Mixed by Blank & Jones (88:16): #"Need You Tonight" (Mendelsohn Mix) - INXS #"Fade To Grey" (Original 12" Long Version) - Visage #"I Don't Want Your Love" (Big Mix) - Duran Duran #"Bizarre Love Triangle" (Original 12" Version) - New Order #"Lost Again" (Extended Version) - Yello #"Military Drums" (Extended Version) - Hubert Kah #"So In Love" (Extended Version) - Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark #"Let's Go To Bed" (Extended Version) - The Cure #"Toute Premiere Fois" (Version Longue) - Jeanne Mas #"High Above The Clouds" (12" Version) - Narada Michael Walden #"The Sun Always Shines On T.V." (Extended Version) - A-ha #"Send Me An Angel" (Extended Version) - Real Life #"I Do What I Do" (Theme For 9½ Weeks) (The Final Cut) - John Taylor #"Eyes Without A Face" (Full Length Version) - Billy Idol #"Being Boiled" (Fast Version) - The Human League #"My Soul Unwraps Tonight" (Extended Version) - Savage Progress #"Ship Of Fools" (Shiver Me Timbers Mix) - Erasure #"Don't You (Forget About Me)" (Extended Version) - Simple Minds CD 2 Unmixed compiled by Blank & Jones (88:28): #"Fade To Grey" (Original 12" Long Version) - Visage (6:40) #"Send Me An Angel" (Extended Version) - Real Life (5:41) #"Lost Again" (Extended Version) - Yello (7:13) #"Toute Premiere Fois" (Version Longue) - Jeanne Mas (6:59) #"Vienna" (Full Length Version) - Ultravox (4:56) #"Being Boiled" (Fast Version) - Human League (3:50) #"Military Drums" (Extended Version) - Hubert Kah (6:24) #"The Sun Always Shines On T.V." (Extended Version) - A-ha (7:03) #"Bizarre Love Triangle" (Original 12" Version) - New Order (6:42) #"Trouble" (US Club Mix) - Heaven 17 (6:44) #"Eyes Without A Face" (Full Length Version) - Billy Idol (4:57) #"Slave To Love" (Special 12" Mix) - Bryan Ferry (5:46) #"True" (New Mix) - Spandau Ballet (6:39) #"Hide & Seek" (Long Version) - Howard Jones (8:21) CD 3 Unmixed compiled by Blank & Jones (86:36): #"Let's Go To Bed" (Extended Version) - The Cure (7:41) #"Love Like Blood" (Version) - Killing Joke (6:47) #"Need You Tonight" (Mendelsohn Mix) - INXS (7:12) #"China Girl" (Long Version) - David Bowie (5:30) #"Don't You (Forget About Me)" (Extended Version) - Simple Minds (6:31) #"High Above The Clouds" (12" Version) - Narada Michael Walden (8:12) #"So In Love" (Extended Version) - Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark (5:33) #"I Don't Want Your Love" (Big Mix) - Duran Duran (7:31) #"My Soul Unwraps Tonight" (Extended Version) - Savage Progress (5:41) #"I Do What I Do" (Theme For 9½ Weeks) (The Final Cut) - John Taylor (8:02) #"Ship Of Fools" (Shiver Me Timbers Mix) - Erasure (7:50) #"Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" (Full Length Version) - Culture Club (4:20) #"Life In A Northern Town" (Extended Version) - Dream Academy (5:14) Credits *Artwork (Cover Art) by Marc Schilkowski *Compiled by - Blank & Jones (tracks: 2-01 to 2-14, 3-01 to 3-13) *DJ Mix - Blank & Jones (tracks: 1-01 to 1-18) *Photography by Chad Bush / Styleyes *Images of all original covers are included in the Booklet *Mastered @ The Pleasure Dome, Cologne Category:Compilation Albums Category:Various artists compilation albums